britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who, the creation of Sydney Newman and Verity Lambert, is the world's longest running science fiction series, having first appeared on BBC TV in November 1963. It has since become a successful multimedia franchise, and one of the areas in which it has been most successful is comics! Titles Doctor Who, Gillian and John.jpg|Doctor Who in Comics Doctor Who Weekly 1.jpg|Doctor Who Weekly Dwm44.jpg|Doctor Who Monthly DWM51.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine 155px-Doctor 4.jpg|Doctor Who (Character) DWA2014.jpg|Doctor Who Annual DrWhoComic1.jpg|Doctor Who Comic Who Ann1.jpg|Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space DWMS26.jpg|Dr. Who (Movie Character) DWMS1.jpg|Doctor Who Special Dwa1.jpg|Doctor Who Adventures AgeofChaos.jpg|Doctor Who: The Age of Chaos Drwhocoll.jpg|Doctor Who Collected Comics Img490.jpg|Doctor Who Classic Comics Voyager.jpg|Doctor Who: Voyager Battles_in_Time_1.jpg|Doctor Who-Battles in Time Img314.jpg|Doctor Who? 250px-Its Bigger on the Inside.jpg|Doctor Who: It's Bigger on the Inside Journeythroughtime.jpg|Doctor Who Special: Journey Through Time Amzworlddocwho.jpg|The Amazing World of Doctor Who Drwhomightymidgetcomic.jpg|Doctor Who Mighty Midget Comic Marveldw17.jpg|Doctor Who (American Marvel Reprints) drwhocolourbook.jpg|Dr. Who and the Daleks (Paint and Draw book) 12Doc1.jpg|Doctor Who (Titan Comics) DrWhoRadioTimes.jpg|Doctor Who (Radio Times strip) Doctor Who Classic Special 01.jpg|Doctor Who Classic Comics Special Vol 1 1 9thdoccollected.jpg|''Doctor Who: The Ninth Doctor Collected Comics Vol 1 1'' TalesTARDIS1.jpg|Doctor Who: Tales From the TARDIS Drwhoidw1.jpg|Doctor Who (IDW Comics) The Doctors 1stDocportrait.jpg|''The First'' 2ndDocportrait.jpg|''The Second'' 3rdDocportrait.jpg|''The Third'' 4thDocportrait.jpg|''The Fourth'' 5thDocportrait.jpg|''The Fifth'' 6thDocportrait.jpg|''The Sixth'' Evening's empire.jpg|''The Seventh'' 115px-Doctor 8.jpg|''The Eighth'' 130px-Doctor 9.jpg|''The Ninth'' 132px-Doctor 10.jpg|''The Tenth'' Doctor 11.jpg|''The Eleventh'' Doctor 12.jpg|''The Twelfth'' Wardoctor1.jpg|''The War Doctor'' ''Doctor Who-''related Eotd.jpg|Daleks and related publications TARDIS.jpg|TARDIS Cybermen.jpg|Cybermen John.jpg|John Who gillian.jpg|Gillian Who Brigadier1.jpg|Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Benton.jpg|Sergeant Benton Quark.jpg|Quarks K9 painted.jpg|K9 Master.jpg|The Master Davros1.jpg|Davros JackHarkness.png|Captain Jack Harkness Sontaran1.jpg|Sontarans Ice_Warrior_metal_pipe_Prisoners_of_Time.jpg|Ice Warriors Zygon1.jpg|Zygons Trod.png|Trods Danielindroart.jpg|The Weeping Angels 1373287-torchwood_2.jpg|Torchwood K9.jpg|K9 Annual Chesterfield.jpg|Ian Chesterton Barbara.jpg|Barbara Wright Susan1.jpg|Susan Foreman vicki.jpg|Vicki steventaylor.jpg|Steven Taylor Benandpolly.jpg|Ben and Polly Jamiemac1.jpg|Jamie McCrimmon Victoria1.jpg|Victoria Waterfield Zoe1.jpg|Zoe Heriot Liz Shaw1.jpg|Liz Shaw DWMS19.jpg|Sarah Jane Smith Harrysullivan.jpg|Harry Sullivan Leelaportrait.jpg|Leela Jo_grant2.jpg|Jo Grant Romana2.jpg|Romana Adric by lithrael.jpg|Adric Nyssa1.jpg|Nyssa Tegan1.jpg|Tegan Jovanka Turlough2.jpg|Turlough Peri portrait.jpg|Peri Brown Mel1.jpg|Mel Bush Aceprofile.jpg|Ace BennySummerfield.jpg|Bernice Summerfield Rose.jpg|Rose Tyler Marthajones.jpg|Martha Jones Donna1.jpg|Donna Noble AmyandRory.jpg|Amy Pond and Rory Williams Whovariantmariano1.jpg|Clara Oswald Wardog2.jpg|Wardog Special_Executive.jpg|Special Executive daak.jpg|Abslom Daak, Dalek Killer Salander.jpg|Salander Taiyin.jpg|Taiyin Star tigers.jpg|Star Tigers kroton.jpg|Kroton the Cyberman shayde.jpg|Shayde Zeg.jpg|Dalek Zeg Frobisher_Morphs.jpg|Frobisher 250px-Josiah_W_Dogbolter.jpg|Josiah W. Dogbolter Izzy.png|Izzy Sinclair Sharon Davies.jpg|Sharon Davies Beep the Meep.jpg|Beep the Meep Brimo.jpg|The Time Witch Wrarth.jpg|Wrarth Warriors Deaths_Head1.jpg|Death's Head Merlin.jpg|Merlin the Wise Enter_The_Go-Ray_1.jpg|Go-Rays Klepton.jpg|Kleptons MaxwellEdison.jpg|Maxwell Edison Free-Fall Warriors.jpg|Freefall Warriors Ivan.jpg|Ivan Asimoff TOG.jpg|Tribe of Gum TVAction.jpg|Countdown/TV Action Tvcomic.jpg|TV Comic Stockbridge.jpg|Stockbridge TV21.jpg|TV Century 21 Sleeze Brothers.jpg|Sleeze Brothers Aliceobiefune.jpg|Alice Obiefune Johnjones2.jpg|John Jones Gabbygonzalez.jpg|Gabriella Gonzalez Josieday.jpg|Josephine Day Fudge Higgins.jpg|Fudge Higgins Flotsjets.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam Dutch.jpg|Dutch Joylove.jpg|Joylove McShane 115px-Doctor 8.jpg|Martin Geraghty Colinbaker.jpg|Colin Baker Drwho vortex1.jpg|Gerry Haylock Countdown 027 Pg 01.jpg|Harry Lindfield TV Comic Who by Canning.jpg|John Canning 220px-Paul cornell.jpg|Paul Cornell Langridgewho.jpg|Roger Langridge Whitakerdaleks.jpg|David Whitaker Neuronicnightmare.jpg|Paul Crompton Jacrayner.jpg|Jacqueline Rayner Periandfrobisher.jpg|John Ridgway Ironicus.jpg|General Ironicus Malevilus1.jpg|Malevilus Vesuvius.jpg|Vesuvius Moderatorgeneral.jpg|Moderator General Brill.jpg|Brill Voord1.jpg|Voord UNIT.jpg|U.N.I.T Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.jpg|Kate Lethbridge-Stewart Destrii with hat.jpg|Destrii Emperor.jpg|Dalek Emperor Kuay.jpg|Kuay paternostergang.jpg|Paternoster Gang Ugrakk1.jpg|Ugrakks Zarbi.jpg|Zarbi Menoptera.jpg|Menoptera City of Devils.jpg|Silurians Rassilon.jpg|Rassilon VoganComic.jpg|Vogans Justin1.jpg|Sir Justin Melanicus.jpg|Melanicus TimeLord.png|Time Lords toymaker.jpg|Celestial Toymaker Squire.jpg|The Squire feyde.jpg|Fey Truscott-Sade MajentaPryce.jpg|Majenta Pryce Auton.jpg|Autons River song.jpg|River Song Seadevils.jpg|Sea Devils slitheen1.jpg|Slitheen MrEbonite.jpg|Mr. Ebonite CindyWu.jpg|Cindy Wu Comic stories Dead on arrival.jpg|Dead on Arrival Wodenswarriors.jpg|Woden's Warriors Plague World1.jpg|Plague World IronLegion.jpg|The Iron Legion Cityofthedamned.jpg|City of the Damned Starbeast2.jpg|The Star Beast Brimo1.jpg|The Time Witch DogsofDoom.jpg|The Dogs of Doom Dragonsclawsdrwho.jpg|Dragon's Claw Businessasusual2.jpg|Business as Usual Timeslip1.jpg|Timeslip DrWhoTidesofTime.jpg|The Tides of Time Return of the Daleks2.jpg|Return of the Daleks (TV Comic) Returnofthedaleks.jpg|Return of the Daleks (Doctor Who Weekly) thepower.jpg|The Power (Dr. Who Annual story) Who4.jpg|Emsone's Castle vampireplants.jpg|The Vampire Plants (Dr. Who Annual story) Category:Doctor Who